


Koniec drogi

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Earth, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziemia niesie ze sobą rozczarowania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec drogi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/gifts).



**Koniec drogi**

  
_This is the world that we live in  
And maybe we'll make it through_   


Ziemia niesie ze sobą rozczarowania.

Lee stoi wśród ruin, samotna figurka pośród pokrytych cienką warstwą szarego mchu kamieni. W oddali szumi morze. Woda, według słów Baltara, jest równie promieniotwórcza jak wszystko z pozoru jadalnego, co udaje im się znaleźć. Kilka bladych, czerwonych owoców, zielone orzechy i wysuszone, brązowe strąki wyglądają niewinnie, ale podobno potrafią zabić.

To paskudna śmierć, wystarczy zapytać wszystkich, którzy spędzili trochę czasu na starej, dobrej Caprice. Na tamtej wyschniętej, równie pozbawionej życia planecie od strasznego, bolesnego końca dzieliły jedynie regularnie podawane zastrzyki. W pewnym momencie lepiej było postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i włamać się do którejś z cylońskich siedzib, niż zgodzić się na swoje i towarzyszy konanie w męczarniach. Lee jest pewien, że Anders z radością podzieliłby się z nim większą ilością takich historii, ale póki co zniknął mu z oczu razem z Tory i Tyrolem. Zresztą, rozmowa z Samem to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, na jakie Lee ma teraz ochotę.

Kilkanaście godzin temu spoglądał temu mężczyźnie w oczy, gdy tylko wciśnięcie przycisku i przekręcenie kluczyka dzieliło Andersa od śmierci. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina, a Lee ma w dodatku bardzo dobrą pamięć. Wciąż też nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że nikt nie rozgryzł wcześniej prawdziwej tożsamości Piątki. Lee zawsze wierzył w swego rodzaju równowagę we wszechświecie, ale odnalezienie Ziemi, _takiej Ziemi_ , mocno tą wiarą zachwiało. Tyle lat starań, utraconych szans i zagłada setek osób, w tym także pilotów, za których Lee czuł się najbardziej odpowiedzialny. Każda śmierć w viperze niosła ze sobą pustą koję, mnóstwo niepotrzebnych, nikomu nic nie mówiących ( _zachował jej mydło, wciąż nią pachniało, poplamiony farbą zestaw kart i figurki bogów_ ) pamiątek, a także stos papierkowej roboty, która trafiał później do specjalnej szuflady.

Martwa, skażona Ziemia okazała się ciosem mniejszym tylko od zagłady Dwunastu Kolonii. Stanowiła kres wszystkiego, pogrzebanie wszelkich nadziei. Ramię w ramię z tymi, którzy ścigali ich na sam kraniec kosmosu, ludzie przekonują się o złudnej użyteczności przepowiedni, symboli i próżnych obietnic. Znajdują szkielety, odłamki drewna i dziecięce zabawki. Wciąż szukają, ale najwyraźniej żaden kawałek tej przeklętej planety nie nadaje się do zamieszkania. Lee myśli o szeregach namiotów, granatowym, rozgwieżdżonym niebie i przecinających je białych trójkątach viperów. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Nowa Caprica nie była najgorszym, co mogło im się przytrafić. Tam mieli przynajmniej wizję Ziemi, obietnicę jutra i świadomość, że jeżeli coś się nie uda, to zawsze mogą spróbować gdzieś indziej.

Wie, że szczególnie od niego zależy, by los tamtych pilotów nie poszedł na marne, by przeżył ktoś, kto zapamięta ich poświęcenie. Zasługują na to, tak samo jak wszyscy, których zdjęcia wiszą w jednym z korytarzy na battlestarze. _Ze wstydem przypomina sobie o jej fotografii, która wisiała tuż obok zdjęcia Kat, i nie jest pewien, czy wreszcie ktoś ją stamtąd zabrał._ Wieje silny wiatr, Lee spogląda w kierunku raptora, gdzie Roslin i jego ojciec najwyraźniej zbierają się z powrotem na _Galactikę_. Wyglądają na pokonanych, szczególnie prezydent, która milczy i wydaje się bardziej blada niż zwykle. Lee zauważa, że ściska coś w dłoni. Twarz jego ojca sprawia wrażenie grobowej, kamiennej maski i ten widok przeraża Lee chyba najbardziej. Pamięta, że admirał wyglądał podobnie na pogrzebie Zaka, po śmierci Kary i podczas procesu Baltara, gdy uznał, że ostatnie z jego dzieci wbiło mu nóż w plecy.

Lee widzi, jak ojciec podaje prezydent rękę, ale ona nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Przechodzi go od tego dreszcz, więc zaczyna pocierać ramiona. _Setki drobnych dramatów zawartych w tym największym rozczarowaniu_ , myśli gorzko, gdy rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu Kary. Zaschło w ustach, z trudem przełyka ślinę.

Wciąż wieje zimny wiatr, a szum morza zaczyna wywoływać u niego ból głowy. Lee zaprzestaje więc szukania Kary i wsiada do raptora, gdzie nie zamienia z nikim ani słowa. Admirał i prezydent również milczą, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. Lee zamyka oczy, przykłada skroń do chłodnego wnętrza pojazdu i chociaż przez chwilę stara się nie myśleć o tym, co będzie _później_.

 _(później będzie winił się za samobójstwo Dee, za ten straszny bunt, która zniszczy wszystko, co udało im się zbudować; w obu wypadkach powinien zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale jego naiwny optymizm sprawi, że zignoruje wszystkie sygnały)_

 _(— Przestań, Lee. Z winą ci nie do twarzy — powie Kara i dotknie jego ust tak, jakby chciała się upewnić, że jej posłucha. Przesunie palcem wzdłuż kości policzkowych, a następnie, zanim on zdąży coś skomentować, zaczną się całować, jakby świat wcale się nie kończył, znowu)_

 _(w tle będzie słychać strzały)_

*

Próbuje się wyszarpnąć, ale komandos trzyma go w stalowym uścisku.

Lee wie, że popełnił błąd.

Mocno się przeliczył i wręcz koncertowo dał się złapać w pułapkę. Odegrał rolę marionetki, o której później zapomną wszyscy, nawet podręczniki historii. Uwierzył, że jego ojciec znowu zwątpił w demokrację, uwierzył, że zapomniał wspomnieć o wypuszczeniu Zareka. Lee zmyliło, że nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

Zabrali go tutaj Racetrack i Skulls, którym ufał, z którymi tyle razy pił i latał. Przed sobą ma jednego z bohaterów ruchu oporu na Nowej Caprice, a po lewej postawnego komandosa. Wszyscy wyglądają, jakby dokładnie wiedzieli, co tutaj robią, żaden nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby się wahał. Patrzy na komandosa, który ma go zabić i myśli, że _skoro zapomniał, jak ma na imię, możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał, a zresztą to nieważne, bo jeśli nawet Racetrack stanęła po stronie buntowników, to znaczy, że sprawa jest naprawdę poważna._ Lee wie, że tylko rozkaz dzieli go od zarobienia kulki w głowę, ale rozumie też, że niewiele ma w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Wtedy zauważa ruch po drugiej stronie hangaru i spogląda w tamtym kierunku. Connor wciąż do niego mówi, więc Lee szybko wraca do niego wzrokiem. Rebelianci są zbyt przejęci całą sytuacją, by coś zauważyć. Komandos, który stoi obok, sprawia wrażenie, jakby był wykuty z kamienia. _Nie, chyba nic nie zauważył._

— Więc gdzie są teraz twoi cenni Cyloni? — pyta Connor.

Głośny, ostry huk wystrzału.

 _Bam, bam, Starbuck wraca do gry, a Lee czuje, jak ciepła krew tryska mu na twarz, zdobiąc ją mozaiką czerwonych plam._

— Uwierzcie komuś, kto już raz zginął. Zero zabawy. — Kara podchodzi bliżej. Pistolet ma wycelowany w Connora, u którego stóp leży położony celnym strzałem komandos. Starbuck sprawia wrażenie, jakby nagle znalazła się w swoim żywiole. Lee wciąż jest zszokowany sytuacją, ale w momencie, kiedy ją widzi, wie, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie wierzy w szczęśliwe zakończenia, ale zna Karę. Wierzy, że skoro postanowiła go stąd wyciągnąć, to nic jej w tym nie przeszkodzi. _Zapomnij, Lee, nic nie jest pod kontrolą_ , myśli, starając się zapomnieć o krwi komandosa na twarzy i tym nieprzyjemnym, klejącym się do koszuli zimnym pocie.

— Puśćcie go — dodaje Kara.

— Pieprz się — odpowiada Skulls i też zarabia kulkę.

— Mogę to robić cały dzień, kto następny? Racetrack? Connor? — Wreszcie rozumieją, że Starbuck nie zamierza się patyczkować, więc w końcu go puszczają. Lee wciąż się wydaje, że nic z tego nie dzieje się naprawdę. Ma wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakiejś strasznej, alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której runęło wszystko, co dotąd zbudowali. Kiedy zmierza w kierunku Kary, mija ją, ociera krew rękawem, a następnie zdąża ku najbliższemu wyjściu, zauważa, że trochę trzęsą mu się ręce.

Pozwala jej się poprowadzić.

Jak zawsze.

*

 _Przemykają korytarzami, wszędzie słychać strzały, pistolet w jego dłoni jest chłodny i śliski od potu. Wszędzie panuje półmrok. Zdążył już wrócić do militarnego sposobu myślenia, widać, że kilka miesięcy to za mało, by pozbyć się wpajanych, powtarzanych i praktykowanych latami nawyków._

 _Musi przyznać, że trochę za tym tęsknił._

 _Ale najbardziej brakowało mu właśnie jej, przy swoim boku, z pistoletem i gotową walczyć ze wszystkim, co stanie naprzeciwko nich. Ma wrażenie, że właśnie odzyskują coś, co stracili już dawno temu, chociaż nie, dla Lee to nigdy nie będzie dość dawno. Po tylu tygodniach budzenia się ze straszną myślą, że ona nie żyje, że już nigdy nie dotknie jej twarzy, nie usłyszy śmiechu i nie pozna jej wyjątkowo niepochlebnej opinii o procesie Baltara sprawia, że zaczyna odzyskiwać nadzieję._

 _Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach._

*

W pomieszczeniu jest duszno i gorąco, a może to tylko adrenalina, zapocona, mokra koszula, strach przed śmiercią i serce, które tłucze się jak oszalałe. Kara krąży po pomieszczeniu niczym wielki, rozdrażniony kot, a Lee usiłuje ogarnąć to wszystko, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

— Sami nie damy rady — stwierdza po chwili, a Kara odwraca się gwałtownie, jakby właśnie zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę albo znalazła coś, czego bardzo długo szukała. Wtedy kładzie dłoń na jego karku, przyciąga go do siebie i Lee nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczynają się całować. Kara pachnie potem, prochem i rozgrzanym metalem, a on myśli, że nie ma nic wspanialszego na świecie. Wreszcie ona się odsuwa i spogląda mu w oczy, jakby chciała mieć pewność, że jej wysłucha. — Możemy liczyć tylko na siebie — mówi. Lee marszczy brwi, słucha jej, ale wydaje się zaskoczony. — Oddychaj, Lee. Życie to miłe uczucie — dodaje wtedy Kara, a on ma straszne wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło.

Wydaje mu się, że powinien wiedzieć, powinien się domyślić, ale odpowiedź wciąż mu ucieka, więc po kilku sekundach rezygnuje. W końcu ma do czynienia z Karą, która wciąż pozostaje zagadką, nieważne, jak dobrze się ją zna.

Starbuck wręcza mu pistolet, a następnie wspólnie decydują, że najpierw spróbują przedostać się do kwater admirała. Niewielka szansa, że znajdą tam jego ojca, ale muszą spróbować. Może po drodze zdołają wymyślić, co dalej zrobić, jeżeli wydarzenia jeszcze bardziej wymkną się spod kontroli. Wtedy przypomina sobie o Racetrack, ale stara się zepchnąć tę myśl głęboko, _gdzieś głębiej_ , tak, by mógł do niej wrócić dopiero, gdy będzie już po wszystkim.

Póki co mają świat do ocalenia.

*

Wszystko kończy się jeszcze szybciej, niż się zaczęło.

Sam ląduje w infirmerii z kulą w głowie, Kara tkwi wciąż u jego boku, a Lee nie może powstrzymać irracjonalnej i niezbyt przyjemnej myśli, że dopiero co do siebie wrócili, a już przeznaczenie musiało się wtrącić. Wie, że nie powinien tak myśleć, że to nieuczciwe, a Anders może umrzeć, ale jego pierwszą reakcją jest właśnie taka niespodziewana i trudna do opisania zazdrość. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma czasu, że są pilniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, ale zarazem myśli, że gdyby zechciała z nim porozmawiać, to rzuciłby wszystko i przybiegłby do niej, jak zawsze. Kiedyś denerwowała go taka postawa, a takie bezgraniczne oddanie drugiej osobie było dla niego czymś absolutnie niezrozumiałym, prawie jakby pochodzącym z innego świata. Trochę czasu zabrało mu przyswojenie tego, ale i tak było już za późno. Może tak po prostu miało być i mieli się z Karą wciąż spotykać, dzielić te rzadkie, cenne chwile, a następnie tracić się z oczu na następne dni/tygodnie/miesiące/lata/stulecia. Takie wieczne przecinanie się ich ścieżek niosło też ze sobą pewną nadzieję, że któregoś dnia wreszcie przestaną przed sobą uciekać, a bogowie zdecydują się nie wtrącać i wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze. Niektórzy posiadali znacznie więcej i nie potrafili docenić tego szczęścia, a Lee w trakcie tamtych rzadkich momentów myślał, że chce, żeby trwało to wiecznie i ze strachem odmierzał uciekający czas.

Lee rzuca się w wir zadań, jakie stawia przed nim sojusz z Cylonami. Funkcja, jaką teraz posiada, jest dość nieokreślona, ale wszyscy traktują go, jakby był co najmniej wiceprezydentem, a większość odnosi się do niego z szacunkiem należnym jedynie przywódcom. Lee odkrywa, że to, co niegdyś tak bardzo go krępowało, teraz przyjmuje ze spokojem, a uniżoność i zbytnie lizusostwo spływają po nim jak wyrzuty sumienia po Baltarze. Do obowiązków podchodzi z rozsądkiem, wszystko, co robi, stara się robić fachowo. Konsultuje się z doradcami, szczególnie z niskim, mrukliwym człowiekiem, który wspierał Roslin podczas ostatniej kampanii i poza ekonomią zna się także na psychologii tłumu. Rozmawia nawet z Romo, ale ten prawie od razu zastrzega, że ma dość polityki i nie zamierza do niczego się wtrącać. Spędzają więc razem kilka godzin w tygodniu, piją whisky, którą Lampkin wytrzasnął nie wiadomo skąd.

Wkrótce jest zbyt zajęty, by myśleć o czymś więcej niż negocjacjach z Cylonami, długich dyskusjach z Roslin i ojcem, a także przekonywaniu opinii publicznej, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zazwyczaj kładzie się spać późno w nocy, a przed snem myśli o tym, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mógłby o tej porze wstawać na patrol. Zastanawia się czasem ( _rzadko, nie ma przecież kiedy_ ) czy tęskni za tamtym życiem, czarną otchłanią kosmosu, spokojem, jaki czuł, gdy znajdował się w viperze ( _gdzie wszystko zależało od niego_ ), graniem w karty i tą specyficzną subkulturą, jaką na _Galactice_ tworzyli piloci. Odkrywa, że wcale nie żałuje, że nie brakuje mu tego, a to, czego tak naprawdę potrzebuje ( _Kara_ ) ma nadal blisko siebie, więc resztę wspomina, ale tylko z sentymentem. Stara się mieć ją na oku, wiedzieć, co się u niej dzieje, być na bieżąco ze stanem Andersa, ale i tutaj wszystko pozostaje na razie bez zmian.

Później Sam umiera.

Jego mózg przestaje pracować i wiadomo, że Anders się z tego nie wybudzi. Od kilku dni Lee nie widział Kary, a teraz nie bardzo wie, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Między „Przykro mi, Kara, Sam był porządnym facetem, szkoda, że Cylonem” a „ Przecież i tak nigdy go nie kochałaś” znajduje się mnóstwo mniej lub bardziej neutralnych kondolencji, które mógłby złożyć. Nie chce robić tego w tym momencie, ma wrażenie, że czułby się wtedy jak jakiś intruz, ktoś obcy, a przecież jest kimś, kto zawsze tęsknił za Karą i teraz też rozumie ją najlepiej ze wszystkich ( _kłamstwo, najbardziej rozumieją ją teraz Cyloni, zwłaszcza te popieprzone Dwójki_ ). Zresztą, ma już dość bycia wiecznie tym trzecim ( _kłamstwo, prawda jest taka, że to Anders zawsze nim był_ ) i jest pewien, że Kara potrzebuje teraz trochę spokoju, więc trzyma się na dystans. Wmawia sobie, że gdyby coś się stało, to zaraz znajdzie się przy niej, ale myśli też, że póki co tak będzie najlepiej. Zajmuje się swoimi sprawami ( _kłamstwo, nie ma już takich, teraz liczą się jedynie sprawy floty_ ) i stara się trzymać rękę na pulsie całej reszty.

Nie jest jednak w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego, a już na pewno nie spodziewa się tego, co Baltar zrobi po zbiorowym pogrzebie. Wszyscy zaczynają się rozchodzić, a eks-prezydent, eks-uwielbiany przez wszystkich naukowiec, a obecny prorok i autorytet setek, jak nie tysięcy obywateli floty Gaius Baltar staje na środku hangaru. Mówi coś, co wpierw sprawia wrażenie dziwnego, bezsensownego bełkotu, ale później dociera do sedna sprawy i rzeczywistość zaczyna walić się wokół Lee niczym źle ułożony domek z kart.

Gdy Baltar powtarza słowa o Starbuck, kobiecie, która przybyła do nich zza wrót śmierci, pokonała kres własnego życia i znalazła drogę powrotną, admirał podnosi głos i grozi Gaiusowi, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a trafi do brygu. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego znajduje się Kara, samotna, prawie nierealna figurka między dziesiątki zaskoczonych, przerażonych ludzi. Lee stoi jak zamurowany, chce do niej podejść ( _kiedyś po prostu by tak zrobił_ ), ale zdążył się wiele nauczyć i wie, że Kara potrzebuje czasu. Widzi, że zamierza odejść, ale jednak zawraca, podchodzi do Baltara i uderza go w twarz. Starbuck usiłuje wydostać się z tego gorącego, przesiąkniętego zapachem strachu miejsca, a tłum się przed nią rozstępuje.

Lee ma wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie sprawiała wrażenie tak bardzo samotnej. Tym razem wcale się nie waha i podąża za nią. Widzi, dokąd Kara zmierza, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że da jej jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wreszcie zdecyduje się podejść. Starbuck spędza dłuższą chwilę przed ścianą pamięci, aż wreszcie Lee zbliża się do niej i mówi te wszystkie rzeczy, które leżą mu na sercu. Zapewnia, że jest jej przyjacielem, że nie obchodzi go, że, czy i kiedy zginęła, i że z tego wszystkiego liczy się najbardziej to, że jest _tutaj_ i _teraz_ , i że, chociaż Lee tego na głos nie mówi, może dostali od losu kolejną szansę.

Niczego na świecie tak bardzo nie pragnie jak ją pocałować, ale zamiast tego uśmiecha się i powtarza, że zawsze będzie miała w nim przyjaciela. Nie potrafi do końca rozgryźć jej spojrzenia, ale ma nadzieję, że mu uwierzyła, że zrozumiała, że nie jest z tym wszystkim sama. Zostawia ją tam, rozumie, że Kara tego właśnie chce, ale tej nocy zasypia nie myśląc o szkicach, wykresach i notatkach.

Śni o zimnej, ziejącej czernią pustce kosmosu i przecinających ją dwóch białoskrzydłych viperach. Sprawiają wrażenie pary żywych, wiecznie niepokonanych istot rzucających wyzwanie niezwyciężonemu przeznaczeniu.

Sny mają to do siebie, że szybko się kończą.

Rzeczywistość nie jest tak łaskawa.

*

Powietrze przesycone jest zapachem prochu, rozgrzanego metalu i gorących oparów. Wszędzie panuje straszny zaduch, a miejsce sprawia mocno klaustrofobiczne wrażenie. Wnętrze Kolonii Cylonów nie różni się tak bardzo od reszty basestarów. Tutaj jednak długie, lśniące stalą korytarze zdają się ciągnąć bez końca i nieważne ile z nich przebędziesz, zawsze kawałek dalej znajdziesz jeszcze więcej. Wszystko tutaj wydaje się inne, ale Lee nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musi przeżyć, zabić jak najwięcej Cylonów, dostać się jak najbliżej serca tej ich Kolonii i uratować Herę albo przynajmniej pomóc innym, którzy to zrobią. W takich momentach nie myśli o tym, co będzie, jeżeli trafi go jakaś zabłąkana kula albo wpadnie w ręce wroga. Tak jak kiedyś w viperze, tak i teraz w samym sercu walki Lee nie zastanawia się ( _chociaż trochę tak, zawsze trochę tak_ ), tylko działa, strzela i wciąż idzie przed siebie. Wie, że od tego zależy życie ich wszystkich, jego zespołu i być może także Hery, a ta mała dziewczynka jest przecież powodem, dla którego się tutaj znaleźli. W dalszym korytarzu wpadają na Karę i chociaż Lee zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to straszna klisza, to jej widok sprawia, że może odetchnąć ( _cholera, przecież miał nie myśleć, w czasie walki trzeba działać, a na wojnie zbytnie snucie rozważań może tylko zaszkodzić_ ). Wszyscy inni zginęli, zostały tylko ich zespoły i Lee myśli, że może tak właśnie miało być. Apollo i Starbuck, ramię w ramię w ostatniej bitwie.

Jeżeli dzisiaj zginą, to przynajmniej będą mieć siebie.

Zak wiele razy mówił, że beznadziejny z niego romantyk, ale dopiero teraz Lee jest gotów przyznać mu rację. Wokół padają strzały, giną ludzie, z którymi tyle lat wspólnie patrolował, jadał w mesie i spędzał wolny czas w kantynie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe, że umierają tak blisko końca, czymkolwiek się on okaże, ale też nic nie jest sprawiedliwe w świecie, w którym w ułamku sekundy zginęło dwadzieścia miliardów ludzi. _Życie w ogóle jest niesprawiedliwe_ , stwierdza Lee i zastanawia się, skąd wzięła się w nim ta niecodzienna mieszanka cynizmu z romantyzmem i podejrzewa, że zawsze to się w nim znajdowało, ale też wpływ na to miała Kara ( _zawsze, wszędzie i tylko Kara, niedługo zacznie podejrzewać, że dzięki niej woda i powietrze na battlestarze ulegają oczyszczeniu, a Ziemia istnieje tylko dlatego, że ona ją sobie wymyśliła_ ). Lee należy do ludzi, którzy lubią wierzyć w to, że sami kształtują rzeczywistość, kształtują to, kim są i kim się stają ( _sporo czasu zajęło mu pozbycie się tego tkwiącego w głowie głosu, który powtarzał, że zawdzięcza ojcu więcej, niż pragnąłby przyznać_ ), ale potrafił też zgodzić się z tym, że znajomość z Karą bardzo go zmieniła. Nie potrafi wskazać tych wszystkich drobiazgów, gwiezdnych odłamków, które sprawiły, że jest teraz innym człowiekiem, niżby był, gdyby kilka lat temu jej nie poznał. To tak, jakby świeżo zaszyte rany zdążyły się już zagoić i to w ten sposób, że nikt nie umie wskazać punktów, w których znajdowały się szwy. Kiedyś ta świadomość by mu przeszkadzała, teraz to było coś najbardziej naturalnego na świecie.

Przeładowuje broń i rusza przed siebie.

Cyloni czekają.

*

Ziemia jest inna niż się spodziewali.

Wiele tutaj zwierząt i roślinności, a ukształtowanie terenu na tych wszystkich kontynentach nie mogło być chyba bardziej różnorodne. Mają do wyboru góry, lasy, łąki, pustynie, plaże, stepy, pagórki i równiny, a wiele miejsc zostało wręcz stworzonych do tego, by się tam osiedlać, wznosić domy i obsiewać pola. Lee wiele czasu spędza na rozmowach z ojcem, przechadzaniu się wzdłuż rzeki albo wielkiego, połyskującego w słońcu jeziora i wtedy dociera do niego, co należy zrobić.

— Powinniśmy porzucić wszelką technologię. Zacząć wszystko od nowa — stwierdza. Nie wie, skąd to się wzięło, ale jest pewien, że jeżeli pozwolą sobie na luksus zatrzymania statków, maszyn, broni i wszelkich technologii, to w końcu ktoś to wykorzysta. Z taką bronią i statkami da się wiele zdziałać, a Lee szczerze wierzy, że zrezygnowanie z nich to najlepsza z możliwych decyzji. Poczucie sprawiedliwości i wewnętrzna uczciwość mają znaczenie tak długo jak tylko w grę nie wchodzą chciwość i żądza władzy. Lee zawsze pragnął wierzyć w ludzi, ale zdążył się już nauczyć, że do wielkiej katastrofy wystarczy, by broń wpadła w ręce jednej niepozornej i zdecydowanie niewłaściwej osoby ( _udaje, że wcale nie myśli tutaj o ludziach pokroju Gaiusa Baltara_ ). Wszędzie znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce coś udowodnić, a ciężkie karabiny to zazwyczaj dość silny argument by przekonać nawet najbardziej opornych.

Lee godzinami włóczy się z ojcem albo z Karą, a później sam wieczorem kładzie się na wzgórzu, wdycha zapach zielonej, nagrzanej trawy i przez lornetkę obserwuje tubylców. Widzi matkę z dwojgiem dzieci, które bawią się i głośno krzyczą i robi mu się niedobrze, gdy pomyśli, że ktoś mógłby wtargnąć w życie tej małej społeczności, właśnie tak jak Cyloni zrobili to z nimi. Wtedy podejmuje ostateczną decyzję, a kiedy udaje mu się już wytłumaczyć wszystko ojcu, napotyka dość spodziewany opór ze strony wielu osób. Jest ich jednak mniej niż się spodziewał, a dzięki długim rozmowom i negocjacjom udaje im się w końcu dojść do porozumienia.

Statki zostają ogołocone ze wszystkiego, co przydatne i jak najmniej związane z technologią, a następnie wysłane w kierunku słońca wraz z Samem, który ma kierować tą ostatnią wyprawą floty.

Tego dnia Kara znika, by pożegnać się ze swoim mężem, a admirał opuszcza _Galacticę_ wewnątrz vipera. Jest to ostatni raz, kiedy staruszka wypuszcza z siebie myśliwiec i kilka zapasowych raptorów, które wkrótce i tak spoczną na dnie morza albo też zostaną spalone na jakimś stosie, godnie i z honorami, jakby były co najmniej członkami rodziny. Lee jeszcze raz dotyka metalowej ściany battlestara, a później wsiada na pokład raptora, który ma zabrać ich z powrotem na Ziemię. Wie, że będzie trochę tęsknił, ale też nie jakoś strasznie, bo chociaż _Galactica_ była domem, _tak, nie ma co udawać_ , to Lee miał w życiu już wiele domów, a poza tym dość szybko się przystosowuje. Od dawna uważa, że najważniejsi są ludzie, nie miejsca. Dlatego też kiedy schodzi z pokładu raptora, wraca do swojego namiotu, bierze lornetkę i idzie podglądać dziką przyrodę, a tak naprawdę zamartwia się o Karę.

Wie, że _właśnie teraz, w tym momencie_ , prawdopodobnie żegna się z Samem, ma do tego pełne prawo, _oczywiście_ , ale Lee naprawdę się o nią martwi i wymyśla dziesiątki szalonych scenariuszy i powodów dla których mieliby się więcej nie spotkać. Z nich wszystkich najbardziej przemawia do niego wizja Kary, która postanawia zostać z mężem na pokładzie opuszczonego battlestara i odlecieć razem z nim w kierunku słońca. Wyobraża sobie minę, jaką zrobiłaby, gdyby kilka lat temu przewidział taki scenariusz. Prawdopodobnie wybuchnęłaby śmiechem, rzuciła coś o „zewnętrznym cyniku, skrytym romantyku” i powiedziała, żeby nie pierdolił głupot.

Sama ta myśl sprawia, że Lee się uśmiecha.

Jest już ciemno, gdy wraca do namiotu i usiłuje zasnąć. Udaje mu się to zaskakująco szybko. Dobrze mu się śpi na tej planecie. Nie ma snów, nie ma _Olympic Carrier_ , nie ma martwych pilotów, Dee, Zaka, matki, ogromnego, wielobarwnego wiru i eksplodującego na jego tle vipera. Zawsze to jakiś sukces.

Kara wraca bardzo późno, kładzie się obok niego i oddycha płytko, jakby bała się, że przy głębszym oddechu rozpadnie się na kawałki. Lee budzi się, otwiera oczy i w ciemnościach znajduje jej rękę.

— Hej — mówi tylko. Zaciska dłoń na jej dłoni i milczy, gdyż zdarzają się sytuacje, gdzie słowa mogą tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Wsłuchuje się w jej oddech, który jest coraz spokojniejszy aż wreszcie wyrównuje się tak, że Lee nabiera pewności, że zasnęła.

On sam nie wraca już spać.

Całą noc czuwa.

*

Gdy kilka tygodni później Adama i Roslin odchodzą, Kara zostaje.

Lee trudno ująć w słowa, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny. W ciągu tamtych ostatnich miesięcy jego świat zatrząsł się zbyt wiele razy i chociaż każda kolejna zmiana przychodzi mu coraz łatwiej, to zniknięcie ojca jest dla niego naprawdę wielkim ciosem. W dzieciństwie stary Adama był wciąż tym wielkim nieobecnym, który przegapiał pierwsze kroki, słowa i wszystkie mniejsze i większe sukcesy swoich dzieci. Kiedy już się pojawiał, to sytuacja robiła się trochę niezręczna. Carolanne Adama nie kryła swojej niechęci do jego „zabawy w wojsko”, a starszy syn czuł do niego przede wszystkim szacunek. Lee widział wtedy w ojcu bardziej dalekiego, wpadającego raz na kilka miesięcy w odwiedziny krewnego, niż prawdziwego rodzica. Prawdopodobnie wiele mówi o nim fakt, że jego pierwszym wspomnieniem jest moment, w którym ojciec znowu zostawiał swoją rodzinę, by wrócić do ukochanej załogi. Lee pamięta, że jeszcze zanim zdołał zrozumieć to wszystko, przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie będzie taki. Rozliczenie z tej obietnicy wobec samego siebie miało przyjść dopiero później, ale wtedy żył w świecie ideałów i nie myślał o takich rzeczach.

Wiele razy tak się już żegnali, ale zawsze mógł mieć pewność albo chociaż cień nadziei, że admirał wróci. Teraz wiadomo, że są na końcu świata, końcu drogi i nie będzie już niczego więcej, przynajmniej dla jego rodziny. Pożegnanie jest straszne, Lee ma ochotę wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie rzeczy, które powinien był wypomnieć mu już dawno temu i przeprosić za całą resztę. To głupie, że nawet w takim momencie nie jest w stanie zapomnieć sobie samemu tych kilku słów za dużo, które kiedyś wypowiedział. Wie, że powinien dać sobie z tym spokój i odpuścić, w końcu ojciec i Roslin wyruszają w swoją ostatnią podróż i prawdopodobnie wszystkie te nieistotne, związane z przeszłością sprawy zamierzają zostawić za sobą.

Zaciska zęby i żegna się z ojcem wiedząc, że to już ostatni raz. Kiedy ich raptor zniknie na horyzoncie, Lee zrozumie, że właśnie skończył się kolejny rozdział jego życia. Wydawało mu się, że będzie bardziej żałował, tymczasem najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego od dłuższego czasu.

Wie, że gdyby Kara też odeszła, byłoby znacznie gorzej.

Tej nocy zasypia znowu u jej boku, a gdy rano wstaje, ona wciąż tam jest. Lee wie, że tak nie powinno być, ale za każdym razem odczuwa ulgę, że nie zniknęła albo go nie zostawiła. Wcale nie uspokajają go jej wciąż powracające sny i to, że według nich też powinna odejść, zostawić jego i to wszystko za sobą. Lee zwyczajnie boi się teraz, że znowu wpadnie jej do głowy coś głupiego i pewnego dnia postanowi skoczyć na główkę do kamienistego jeziora albo wspiąć się na najwyższe drzewo w okolicy.

— Wiesz, wciąż mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty — mówi Kara i przewraca oczami, gdy wreszcie dzieli się z nią swoimi obawami. — Na przykład seks z tobą — dodaje mocno sugestywnym tonem i uśmiecha się, ale Lee ma wrażenie, że ten uśmiech jest nieco wymuszony. Ma nadzieję, że tylko sobie wmawia. Wciąż jednak trudno mu się pozbyć spod powiek tego momentu, w którym wleciała w wielobarwny wir, a następnie stracił nawet jej głos.

Wie, że gdyby znowu zechciała czegoś takiego spróbować, to prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby jej powstrzymać. Wielce możliwe, że nawet nie ujrzałby jej ciała.

 _Znowu._

 _Robi mu się niedobrze._

Codziennie wraca do namiotu i ona tam jest, jej uśmiech, lekko wilgotne, coraz dłuższe włosy i wzrok kogoś, kto widział znacznie więcej, niżby chciał. Rozbiera ją i pozwala się rozebrać, a później wpatruje się w jej zaczerwienione usta i przyciąga ją do siebie, niecierpliwie wbijając paznokcie w nieco wilgotną skórę jej bioder.

Musi się spieszyć.

Nie wie, ile jeszcze mają czasu.

*

W Dzień Kolonialny nie tańczą, nie upijają się ani nie świętują.

Jedyną ekstrawagancją, na którą sobie pozwalają, jest podłożenie ognia pod unieruchomione już i pozbawione paliwa raptory. Resztkę benzyny poświęcili na dokładne oblanie wnętrza statków, a także metalowych skrzydeł, drzwi i ogonów, tak, by płomień szybciej się zajął i dokonał większych spustoszeń. Lee i Kara trzymają się z boku i patrzą, jak Tigh wsuwa płonącą gałąź do środka raptorów, a ogień błyskawicznie zajmuje większą część powierzchni statków. Powietrze wypełnia niesamowity smród, a Lee nie krzywi się jakoś bardzo, wręcz przeciwnie, wypełnia go nawet pewne drażniące rozrzewnienie, gdyż wie, że to także koniec pewnej epoki. Spogląda na Karę, która stoi kawałek dalej i wpatruje się w płonące raptory, tak, jakby oglądała upadek czegoś ważnego, ale pochodzącego z trochę innego świata. Lee zamyśla się nad Karą, Starbuck czy kimkolwiek, kto wtedy do nich wrócił, i kto wygląda, mówi i porusza się właśnie tak jak ona. Wie, że nie jest tą samą osobą, którą poznał jeszcze przed Upadkiem Dwunastu Kolonii, z którą zniszczył setki wrogich myśliwców, uprawiał seks na piasku i pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem Nowej Capriki i którą stracił później podczas tamtego strasznego dnia ( _wciąż śni mu się trochę po nocach, ale rzadziej odkąd nabrał przekonania, ale nie pewności, że tym razem Kara chyba jednak go nie zostawi_ ). Tak, to wcielenie Starbuck różni się od swoich poprzedniczek, ale przecież Kara już przedtem wciąż i wciąż ulegała zmianom. Każda z jej nowych twarzy miała w sobie coś zupełnie nowego, czego nie miały te wcześniejsze, a każdy z tych wizerunków Lee kochał całym sercem.

Tej nocy ich licząca sobie kilka tysięcy osób społeczność zostawia spalone szkielety raptorów i rusza na północ. Mijają doliny, wielkie, pełne dziwnych, nieznanych zwierząt i ptaków, których śpiew kojarzy się z domem, sawannę, gdzie pasą się stada wielkich, ciemnobrązowych roślinożerców i w końcu morze, na którego brzegu złocą się nieskażone ludzką obecnością plaże. Wygląda na to, że tubylcy zostawiają takie miejsca w spokoju, pewnie ich zdaniem nie mogą przynieść im żadnych korzyści.

Znajdują w końcu miejsce, gdzie decydują się osiąść. Helo i Athena spacerują z Herą, dziewczynka bierze do ręki brudnobiałą, nadkruszoną muszlę ( _nie wiadomo, skąd wzięła się tuż na skraju lasu, spory kawałek od morza, Lee woli się nie zastanawiać_ ) i wymachując nią zbiega na dół ze wzgórza. Niektórzy zaczynają zbierać już materiał do budowy szałasów albo z tego, co mają, biorą się za klecenie namiotów. Lee dochodzi do wniosku, że to niezły pomysł, ale wtedy odkrywa, że Kara pomyślała o tym wcześniej. Wieczorem mogą wreszcie schować się przed wzrokiem innych w zaciszu własnego namiotu. Kochają się na spranym wojskowym kocu, a następnie Kara zasypia na brzuchu i z rękoma rozrzuconymi na boki.

W nocy wsłuchuje się w jej oddech i w myślach kreśli palcami linie na jej ramieniu, w miejscu, gdzie skórę zdobi czerń tatuażu. Jest to ostatnia pamiątka po jej małżeństwie z Andersem. Lee nie wie, skąd właściwie mu się to wzięło, ale ma wrażenie, że zrobił się ostatnio strasznie sentymentalny.

Kiedy Kara budzi się w nocy, wyczuwa przed sobą twarz Lee.

— Podobno to oznaka zaburzeń psychicznych, takie wpatrywanie się w twarz śpiącego człowieka, wiesz — stwierdza. Jest zupełnie ciemno, ale Lee zna ją lepiej niż kogokolwiek na świecie i wie, że właśnie się skrzywiła. — Coś się stało? — pyta i słyszalnie ziewa.

— Ucieknijmy stąd — mówi Lee, zanim zdąży się nad tym zastanowić. To jak olśnienie; w jednym momencie siedzi i nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć, a w drugim w jego głowie pojawia się mała żaróweczka i wyskakuje z czymś takim. Ma wrażenie, że już czuje zapach tej wolności, której poszukiwał całe życie, ale, odpowiednio wytresowany, wciąż nie potrafi po nią sięgnąć. W każdym razie nie sam.

Cisza.

— Jak to „ucieknijmy”? — pyta Kara, a Lee tak strasznie chciałby, żeby zrozumiała.

— Zostawmy tych wszystkich ludzi. Pozwiedzajmy, zobaczmy, co ma do zaoferowania ta Ziemia — odpowiada, a już wtedy wie, że jeżeli Kara się nie zgodzi, to on z nią tutaj zostanie. I tak nie ma dokąd pójść, a przygoda nie miałaby tego samego smaku, gdyby ona nie wybrała się razem z nim.

Jakaś jego stara cząstka jest przekonana, że Kara powie „nie”. Myśli, że w ciągu tych kilku minut zdążył się mniej więcej przygotować psychicznie na każdą możliwą odpowiedź, ale pocałunku w ciemnościach na pewno się nie spodziewał.

— Chodźmy — mówi Kara. Chwyta go za rękę i bez niczego, bez żadnych zbędnych bagaży, zapasowych ubrań czy apteczki wyciąga w kierunku wyjścia z namiotu, ku srebrzystemu księżycowi, wielkim lasom, niezbadanym górom i temu wszystkiemu, czego jeszcze nie poznali, czemu jeszcze nie stawili czoła.

Odchodzą w nocy, a światło gwiazd depcze im po piętach.


End file.
